Christmas Storm and Empty Promises
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: A LxWedy One-Shot X-Mas Story. Some promises can never be kept; no matter how important they are. Wedy finds that out at a young age, but what she does not realize is she still can count on someone.


**A FF of LxWedy, based on they're past in the Wammy House. A small One-Shot X-Mas story. Sorry for the late post on this BTW. Hope you all had a good Christmas. ^^ The Cover is drawn by me as well. Had to get that done as well; in order to post this.**

**Now Enjoy~~**

**Christmas Storm and Empty Promises.**

The Wammy House was bright that day.  
Full of energetic children running wildly, children singing they're Christmas songs together, and endless playing. The floor covered in gift rap everywhere you walked; that it seemed as thought it would pull you in like quick sand.

Not a care was in the air. The spirit around the Wammy house was jolly.

Lies where made to keep those happy, but some people just graved honesty. Honesty was a hard thing for some to express thought. Especially on days like this...

The phone rang countless times. Picked up with hope.

"Wedy dear. I'll be there. I promise you. Daddy's busy right now thought. So please wait for me." Said a very tired sounding man to his daughter.

"Yes father, no problem. I'll wait here for you." Wedy replied. Yet again setting the phone down for the third time. Promises, promises, and more promises... That only frustrated the blond young teenage girl.

Wedy turned her head to the sound of the door being slowly opened.  
Behind the door stood a young boy, with black abyss looking eyes, and dark ruffled hair. He wore a white sweater with a snow flake in the center, accompanied by blue jeans. Standing with bare feet on the wooden floors.

Wedy felt relieved. Relieved it was not the child who bore red eyes; with the common prophecy of death in the future; which seemed like a well kept promise to be.

"Yes L?" Questioned Wedy.

The boy just stood there. Staring in disbelief at how hopeless of a teenager she was; expecting false things to somehow come true. She starred right back. Trying to fight tears from coming down to reveal itself like a Santa down the chimney. Her smile was false too. A bit crooked. Trying not to pout. Trying not to be such an infant.

"Why do you wait there Wedy?" L asked curiously. Taking a seat on the girl's bed; right beside her. Crouching as he always seemed to do.

"I don't know... I guess it's because I'm a fool who is not ready to accept the reality... All the others must be laughing at me huh?" Wedy asked through a smile she kept holding. Laughing a bit; trying not to croak like a cry baby.

L starred at Wedy for what seemed like hours. Before speaking again. "What is it that you want for Christmas Wedy?"

Wedy looked at L. As thought she felt like a cruel joke was being played on her.

"I guess I was hoping to receive a kiss from my father. A long awaited one... I miss him. Yet he's always busy. Busy doing illegal things for the greater good of the poor and needy. All I want for Christmas. This cold Holiday... Is my father's warmth. But it seems like it's to much to ask of..." Answered a sad Wedy.

L kept observing the young W.  
Trying to understand feelings he never had for biological parents. Thus he wanted nothing more then to share this pain with Wedy, but he could not. And that almost disturbed the young genius L quite a bit. All he could think of was the feeling of being lonely. Not of missing the warmth of a parent. Yet he stayed there to listen to the crying girl. Her eye glasses fogging a bit, making her take them off to wipe away anymore traces of tears.

Another blond in the distance watched, yet did not interrupt. Instead he took his leave. He did not want to make the situation worse. That's how Aiber was. Feeling down for all he just heard.

...

Story time was to begin.  
All the children gathered together. Comfortably getting settled with they're close friends. All listening to the traditional Christmas stories. Wedy sat by the window. Listening closely to the story. Watching the endless snow fall down. The snow storm would not stop, and there would be no miracle tonight. She had received a last call from her father; apologizing for not being able to show up. Her eyes puffy and red from the crying, her cheeks covered in dry invisible tears. Followed by a salty frown. Her gaze never leaving the window pain. Watari showed up behind the girl. Giving her a supported grip against her shoulder. Telling her that she was not alone. Despite the loneliness she felt; that she had family here. She more then anyone appreciated his kind gesture; and gripped his hand back. Reassuring the old man she was okay; and to not worry about her. Stroking the young girls hair; he left. Saddened by her current feelings.

All the promises she heard we're nothingness. Filled with constant empty words that we're eventually swallowed by the winter storm. The loneliness she felt was so cold. Despite it being quite warm in the Wammy House.

Looking up; she felt a brush like feeling flicker in her golden locks. It was a mistletoe leaf being slowly playful with her hair strands. The mistletoe being held by pale hands that certainly needed the warmth of the fire place. She slowly gazed into the face that came at her from her right side; and like gentle snow flakes. L kissed her cheek, dragging the kiss to her hair. Wedy felt the warmth of the one who was constantly always by her side; L Lawliet. Her dear friend. She had no more reasons to feel alone.

Because despite the harsh Holidays always disappointing her. He never let her down. And that alone is what she needed for the rest of her days breathing.

The warm sunlight of the one she loved. L.

_**End.**_

**Sorry for the depressing story, lol. XD At least it sort of had a happy ending. XD Merry Late Christmas...**


End file.
